Acceptance
by GestaltGlitchCombaticonLover
Summary: Clone Null-11(Ordo) and his brothers are brought before Jango Fett and Kal Skirata by Kaminoan scientist Orun Wa and learn of their impending termination. What will happen? Will they be saved? REVIEWS WELCOME. (May be T in later chapters) Ordo/Jango/Boba/Nulls/Omega/Kal Skirata
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mandalorian**

Null-11 looked at his Null brothers. There were six, the last surviving of the original twelve. The rest had died from the Kaminoans and their testings.

Null-11 missed them. Especially Null-1. Null-1 had been his best friend. It felt as if there was a void in his heart, as if the Kaminoans had gouged out a small piece with each of his brothers' deaths. He looked over to his left, Null-7 made a face at him and he had to stifle a laugh.

"Shhh! This is serious!" He whispered to his brother. "You could get us in trouble!"

Null-7 grinned at him and cocked his head. "Not me, brother. YOU are always in trouble!" He grinned. Null-11 shook his heard and allowed a small snicker to escape his mouth. The Kaminoan scientist, Orun Wa, looked back at them unhappily. _Since when was he happy with them?_ Null 11 thought. _Even when our scores exceeded their expectations they still don't approve of us._ For the millionth time in his short life, Null 11 swore he would do better. He was two in human years, four in clone, but still had a mind of someone older.

Unless he was pranking someone or making a joke.

Today they were going to see Jango Fett, the Mandalorian template of his brothers and himself. Null 11 was curious to what he was like, and what would he think of the Nulls? His very first clone batch? Null 11 hoped he would approve. None of the scientists or others approved of the Nulls. They were deemed failures constantly.

Orun Wa turned a corner, and waited briefly for the door to slide open, entering in his graceful way that annoyed Null-11 and his brothers. His thoughts were interrupted at the sight of a man in silver and blue armour. To his surprise, there was another man in Mandalorian armour. The one with sand-gold colouring removed his helmet, and smiled down at the six clones. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and looked stern, but kind. Null-11 hoped that this was their template. He also noticed that he kept his weight on his right leg, bringing him to the conclusion that his left leg must have something wrong with it. His attention was brought back to Orun Wa as she addressed the man in blue and silver armour.

"Here is your first batch, Jango. These are the Nulls." Orun Wa announced, motioning gracefully to the clones lined up next to her.

The T-shaped visor looked them over carefully. "I thought there were twelve." His voice was synthesized, and therefore Null-11 could not make out any emotion that may have been in his voice.

"There were, but they did not survive their training." Orun Wa answered, but the Mandalorian in gold armour snorted. "Training indeed." He muttered, loud enough for only Null-11 to hear him. Null-11 decided that he liked this man. He seemed to care about him and his brothers. Definitely more than any Kaminoan.

Jango shifted and turned his visor onto Null-11, who held his breath, closing his eyes as he prayed that he would be accepted.

"What's wrong with them?" Jango asked, turning his attention onto the Kaminoan scientist.

"What do you ask?" Orun Wa asked slowly, tilting his head slightly.

"You called them Nulls. What's wrong with them?" Jango asked coolly.

Orun Wa bowed slightly. "They are highly intelligent, deviant, disturbed..." Orun Wa paused. "And uncommandable." The gold armoured Mandalorian snorted again.

"And how would you know that?" He demanded.

Orun Wa ignored him. "We are going to recondition them." He announced.

Null-11 froze. Reconditioning? That would mean-"

"Terminate?" The gold armoured mandalorian asked in shock.

Null-7 reacted before anything else could be said or anyone could move. He cleared the distance between himself and the gold armoured man, snatching the hold-out blaster from his holster, and tossed it toward Null-11 before the Mandalorian could react. Null-11 caught it and without hesitation turned it on the scientist.  
There was silence. Nothing moved. Null-11's hand trembled slightly, but his mind was determined.

"Stand down." Null-11 jerked around to look at Jango Fett. "Stand down, clone." He ordered softly, though anything else was lost in the synthesizer.

"He will not." Null-11 turned his attention back to the Kaminoan. "They are uncommandable." Orun Wa turned his attention onto the small clone that had the gun pointed at his heart. "They are failures."

Null-11's hand shook more as he set his jaw and aimed the gun. "Shoot him." Null-5 hissed.

Null-11 was ready when a soft voice caused him to hesitate. "Stop, child." Null-11 looked up at the gold-armoured Mandalorian. "Stand down. Give me the gun." The Mandalorian set his helmet down and began to approach slowly.

Null-11 watched him and stepped back and away. The Mandalorian paused for a moment before continuing carefully toward him. "Come on, child. Do not do anything you will regret." He was next to him now, and Null-11 looked up into the clear blue eyes, his own brown ones filling with tears.  
"It's okay." The Mandalorian gently pulled the gun from Null-11's hand, holstering it back in the holster, passing a guantletted hand over his black hair briefly before turning toward Orun Wa.

"It seems you have been proven wrong, Kaminoan." He announced, not bothering to mask the contempt in his voice. "These boys are commandable. If you bothered to try." He looked down at the Nulls. "I would like to train them. As a special force squad." He announced.

The Nulls looked up at him, hope in their eyes.

Orun Wa frowned. "They are failures..." He started, but the Mandalorian cut him off.

"You said that they were intelligent. I've seen their scores. They exceed your expectations. You have a control problem. That is why they are 'failures', because they are independant." The Mandalorian then did something Null-11 never thought he would do. He turned and picked him up. Null-11 wrapped his arms around the Mandalorian's neck, burrowing his face into his shoulder, clutching his shoulders tightly as he tried to keep his tears in check.

"I will train them as a black-ops squad. And I will show you that they are the best." He announced. The Kaminoan cocked his head. "Very well Kal Skirata. But I warn you. They are an impossible task, and you will soon realize their worthlessness." The Kaminoan turned and gracefully left the room.

"Good, Skirata." Jango Fett nodded to him slightly before turning to look behind him. "Come, Boba." He ordered. A small three-year old boy hurried up to his father and reached his arms up. Jango lifted the boy into his arms and left the room, Boba looking over his father's shoulders at the clones. Null-11 thought he was strange. He looked like himself and the other Nulls, but his mind seemed immature. As if he was...human.

The gold-armoured Mandalorian, Kal Skirata, looked down at the Nulls, 11 still in his arms. "Come ad." He ordered, leaving the room and turning down the hall. They travelled into a section that the Nulls had been forbidden to go. But when the Nulls hesitated to enter this area, Kal Skirata just turned and motioned them on. The Nulls decided to trust this man that had defended them and followed him until he entered a room. "Here we are." He announced, setting Null-11 down. "This is home." Kal Skirata announced to them. Null-11 looked at his brothers, and, as one, smiled up at the Mandalorian. Home. Ad. Words that they had never even dreamed of hearing. Home Indeed.

_A/N: Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic, but I love to write and read(especially star wars.) Should I write more chapters or should I leave it here? Please review, and vote on my poll for a bounty hunter story!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

_"__How'd you like to be called Ordo? He was a Mandalorian warrior."_

_"__Are we Mandalorian warriors?"_

_"__You bet. In every sense of the name."_

_"__I like that name."_

_-Kal Skirata and Null-11_

Chapter Text:

Kal Skirata watched the six clones sleeping silently in every corner of his apartment. They were all so young and innocent looking, yet carried the air of Mandalorian warriors. The warrior blood flowed through their veins.

The Mandalorian was lying in his bed, looking at them each in turn. Null-7 was quick and humorous, Null-11 was intelligent, ( ) They were two in human years, but four in clone, due to the accelerated aging.

_I'm sure they'll make the best soldiers this army will ever see._ The gold-armoured Mandalorian thought silently to himself. _They weren't even afraid to pull a gun on someone that could have easily ordered their termination._

"Sir?" A soft voice whispered.

Lifting his head up from the pillow, Skirata looked around the room, then down at a small face trying to see over the peer over the edge of the bed, looking up at him with those eyes that so reminded him of Jango Fett... well, they _were_ Jango's.

"What is it?" Skirata asked, rolling up onto one elbow to look down at the boy.

Null-11's lip quivered as he looked up at him. "I'm scared." He whispered, voice trembling slightly.

Skirata lifted the boy up into the bed with him, laying him down beside him. "Why are you scared?" He asked gently.

Null-11 looked up at him. "I'm scared Orun Wa will come get my brothers and, and-"

"Kill them?" Skirata asked, feeling his heart soften slightly.

Null-11's eyes teared up and he nodded, sniffling.

Skirata looked down at the boy. "I don't want you to ever worry about that again." He whispered, aware of the other sleeping boys. "I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. I will not let those long-necked freaks touch you or the others ever again." He stared down at the large brown eyes staring up at him. "OK?"

Null-11 nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

Skirata chuckled slightly. "But I want you to make a deal with me."

Null-11 looked up at him curiously. "What sir?"

"Do _not_ call me 'sir' anymore." Skirata ordered, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

The young boy's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "Then what?" He asked, curiously.

Skirata chuckled again. "Whatever you want. Skirata, Kal. Doesn't matter."

Null-11 thought this through for several moments before turning his eyes onto the man that saved him again. "How do you say father in your language?" He asked.

Skirata smiled slightly. "Buir." He responded.

Null-11's eyes filled with fear as he looked up at the silver-haired man. "Do you mind... If I called you Buir?" He asked, his voice filled with what could be identified as shame.

"I would love it if you would call me buir, young one." Skirata looked at Null-11 and the other clone boys that still lay sleeping. "But I want to ask _you_ something now."

Skirata felt movement as the black-haired head craned itself to look up at him. "What, buir?" He asked, hesitating slightly before using the word.

"How would you like to be called Ordo? He was a Mandalorian warrior." Skirata smiled at the null.

Looking up at him, the boy's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "Are we Mandalorian warriors?" He asked curiously.

"You bet, in every sense of the word." Skirata ruffled the black hair playfully.

"I like that name." Null-11, now dubbed Ordo smiled as his eyelids drooped sleepily.

Skirata smiled and pulled the covers up over the small form. "I knew you would."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"_I can't think of a better time to die than when I'm no longer the best."_

_-Darman_

Chapter Text:

RC-1136, dubbed Darman by his squadmates of Omega Squad, wandered the halls of Kamino. As an 15 year old in clone years, the youth needed something to do to keep boredom at bay. The endless training and drills had grown old a long time ago, and due to how much of his life it took up, he had trouble finding things to do when he had free time.

Sighing loudly to himself, Darman walked around a corner to stop dead in his tracks, surprised at the scene he saw before him. The six clones of Null-class, were scaling the supports of the huge domed ceiling, swinging each other up with ease.

Darman's mouth dropped open at such a daring feat, watching in awe as they reached the top, one of the youths throwing a rope to another, who tried it tightly around the beam he stood upon.

Heart in his mouth, Darman stared up as he realized what was about to happen.

"Ready?" The first clone youth shouted across to the other, who nodded, motioning for him to come.

"Shab'la." Darman swore when the first clone jumped from the beam, swinging hundreds of feet above the ground to the beam his brother stood upon.

Cheering and clapping erupted from the other five. "Good Ordo!"

"Amazing!"

"My turn!"

"Do it again!"

The chorus of voices shouted as Darman moved forward to stare up at them. He had heard about the Nulls, how they had been saved from reconditioning by Kal Skirata and their template, Jango Fett. They were rogues, strong, fierce, greatly intelligent, and daring.

Darman thought back to the last time he had seen them. That was when they were breaking into one of the stocks of weaponry, stealing blasters and other items. Many thought that it was how Skirata trained them, having the Nulls break into heavily monitored places on Kamino.

Looking up at the six in the beams of the domed building, he assumed that even their daring swing from the beams was good for them and their training.

"Hey, hey bro!" A voice called.

Darman was surprised and looked up to see five faces looking down at him. He looked around himself before waving slightly.

"Hey!" The six voices chorused, the youths waving for him to come over. "Come up here!"

"Yeah!" The one called Ordo shouted. "Come and swing!"

Looking around nervously, Darman moved beneath them. "What about the Kaminoans?" He asked.

"Aw, you don't have to worry about those stretch-necks!" One called down to him.

Darman laughed, unable to help it as he looked up at them.

"Are you going to come up?" A third cried as he swung over his head.

Shrugging, Darman looked at the supports the other six had so easily scaled. "I don't know if I can make it up there." He responded, loud enough for them to hear.

Ordo grinned down at him. "Sure you can! Niner will help you!"

Darman looked up at them as the youth that had swung over his head let go of the rop, causing Darman to flinch and wait for him to plumet to the ground below. Instead, the youth grabbed onto the support, sliding down to the ground, grinning at him.

"I'm Niner." The youth laughed, bowing to him.

"Darman." Darman answered nervously. "Also known as RC-1136."

Niner chuckled softly. "We don't care about number designations." He responded. "We only care about your name."

Darman nodded, smiling back at him, then up at the others above his head. "How'd you get up there?" He asked curiously, causing Niner to laugh. "We've been climbing up there since were were eight." He answered. "Com'on, it's easy!"

Moving over to the support nervously, Darman looked up at the dizzying heights. "You sure it's safe?" He asked.

Above him, one of the unidentified clones laughed at him. "Course it's not safe!" He called down. "That's why it's so fun!"

Niner shook his head. "Shut up, Jaing!" He said before looking at Darman. "It's fine. Just wrap your legs around and pull yourself up with your arms."

Darman nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright." He responded, wrapping his arms around the support, then his legs, beginning to shimmy up it.

The five nulls above him and Niner from the ground called encouragement to him.

Finding their encouragement and excited calls helped Darman reach the top, where they grabbed his shirt and pulled him all the way up.

Four faces grinned at him. Ordo gave a small nod. "You took your time." He stated, causing Darman to laugh.

"Don't worry about Ordo." Jaing smiled at Darman. "He always says what he thinks."

Another youth laughed. "Yeah, even if it's rude."

Niner's head appeared with a large grin on his face. "You can actually get some funny stuff out of him at the most awkward of moments." He laughed. "Sometimes even better than Mereel!"

One of the youths, Mereel, snorted at that. "Yeah, well, unlike Ordo, I actually _have_ to put effort into my jokes, and I don't make them at the most awkward times."

Ordo rolled his eyes at them now. "Who cares?" He asked, jumping from the beam to grab the rope, swinging in a wide arch to the other end of the room.

Darman looked at the others, who began to introduce themselves. Each one of them had a different band of colour to help others recognize who they were.

"Do you wear the bands for Skirata?" Darman asked curiously, making the five laugh.

"No. He can tell us apart." Jaing, with the pale blue band, grinned. "It's mostly for the Kaminoans."

Darman looked at each of them, lodging away each name with their owner's identifying colour. Ordo was red, Niner purple, Jaing blue, Mereel green, Fi black, and Kom'rk, yellow.

"Well, Darman, you gonna try?" Fi asked, holding out the rope.

Sighing loudly, Darman thought about it. "I'm not sure." He answered.

"Oh, come on!" Niner urged him. "You've gotta try!"

Looking around at the ring of faces, then across at Ordo, Darman took the end of the rope.

"Don't fall!" Ordo shouted over to him. "Or the Kaminoans will have to scrape you off the ground!"

Darman looked at the other, Kom'rk facepalmed. "Ordo!"

Jaing scoffed. "At least he'd make a prettier mess than you!" He called back.

Shaking his head, Niner smiled at Darman. "Just go."

Taking a deep breath, Darman wrapped the rope around his hand, staring down at the ground before jumping. His heart jumped to his mouth as he neared the ground, swinging out over the ground by several hundred feet.

"Let go!" Ordo shouted to him. "Now! Quick!"

Darman obeyed Ordo, letting go of the rope. Ordo was a clone brother, and he had been trained to trust them.

The momentum of his swing brought him right to the support, where he could grab on.

Darman latched onto it tightly, wrapping his arms and legs around it as his heart continued to race at a ridiculous speed.

Ordo looked down at him from high above. "Climb, Darman!"

Obeying slowly, Darman began to climb back up where Ordo could pull him up onto the support. "Did you like it?"

Laughing nervously, Darman nodded slowly. "It was... exhilerating."

They sat while the others began to swing over.

"I've seen you guys around, although not often." Darman said. "You guys have got rumours that you're actually spirits."

Jaing laughed at that. "Oh really?"

Darman nodded. "I saw you guys breaking into one of the armouries." He added.

Korm'rk laughed loudly when Darman revealed that. "That, my brother, was one of our finest hours."

Grinning at the clone, Darman laughed. He found each Null quite interesting, although he began to notice that there were slightly odd, emotionally unstable.

Silence fell for several moments before Mereel smacked Ordo's back, silently pointing below them. A Kaminoan female scientist by the name of Ko Sai, was passing by.

Grinning mischievously, the other Nulls began to snicker while Ordo's face hardened and he reached for his pistol on his hip, pulling it loose to aim at the scientast.

Darman grabbed Ordo's wrist. "What are you doing?" He gasped in surprise when the youth pulled his arm away and aimed.

Niner grabbed Darman's arm. "Just watch."

The blaster was fired and the bolt made a streak of blue energy to strike right in front of the female scientist's face, burning a scorch mark into the pristine white wall.

The six Nulls began to hoot and holler down at her, leering insults and taunts as the Kaminoan looked up at them in annoyance and maybe even anger before continuing on.

"Why'd you guys do that?" Darman demanded. "We could've gotten into trouble!"

Niner shook his head at him. "No. We do it all the time. Buir doesn't let them punish us, and he finds it funny." The purple-banded youth responded.

"Yeah, besides, she raped Ordo." Jaing said, receiving a punch to his arm from Mereel, who made a shushing noise. "Ow!" The blue-banded clone yelped, rubbing his arm.

Darman was horrified, staring at Ordo who was silent now before jumping and grabbing the rope, swinging to the opposite beam before sliding to the ground, his brothers following behind him.

Before Niner could leave, Darman grabbed his arm. "Is that true?" He asked.

Niner looked down to where his other brothers waited for him. "Yes." He answered. "That's why Ordo doesn't like girls. He can't ever trust them either." He responded before putting on a smile. "See you later, Darman." He said, swinging off of the beam and to the ground.

Darman watched them leave before realizing that he was still up high in the supports of the domed roof, and wasn't sure how to get down. _Shab'la._


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Another chapter. :P Enjoy.)_

**Chapter 4:**

Ordo was silent as he walked through the pristine white of Kamio's halls, their boots making a soft sound as they walked, completely silent... He knew that most of them were most likely being silent because he was. They tended to follow him, although he didn't know why.

As he walked, the young clone thought about the other they had just met, Darman of Omega Squad... He and his hatchmates ordinarily did not interact with their clone counterparts due to the fact that they had been taken in by a Mandalorian trainer, and none of them had. They didn't want to create jealousy or uneasiness between themselves and their brothers.

Looking at his right, Ordo smiled slightly at Mereel. "That was one of the better times." He said with his half-smile. Mereel looked at him with his trademark, lopsided grin. "Yeah. You were rude though." He added.

Ordo looked at him. His brother was half serious, half joking. He rolled his eyes. "You know better than anyone, Mereel, that I do not like interacting with our other brothers." He responded calmly, keeping his face clear of any and all emotion.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Mereel nodded. "I know that, and you know that I myself and the others don't want to either." He answered. "That doesn't mean that we ignore them when we see them." He looked at the ground. "They're in worse boats than we are."

"Yeah!" Korm'kk got into the conversation now. "They have the chance of being recycled the moment they make a simple slip up." He said, reading a datapad about mechanics and hacking that Kal Skirata, their Mandalorian caretaker, had supplied him with.

Ordo sighed and kept walking, not looking at them. "We should be avoiding them." He answered.

Niner was in front of him now, walking backwards so that Ordo wouldn't run into him. "C'mon, Ordo. Darman isn't all that bad." He said, running a hand through his hair like he usually did when he was annoyed or surprised.

"I never said he was bad." Ordo said slowly. "I only commented on how we had agreed to avoid our brothers."

Jaing sighed from behind him. "But we never have anyone else to hang out with!" He answered. "All we've got is each other and that little brat Boba."

The others all frowned at the mention of their template's son... Lately, he had taken to making comments about the superiority of his father to theirs.

"I swear, if he says one more thing about buir..." Mereel grumbled under his breath.

The others each filled in his sentence with their own method of teaching the smaller boy a lesson in who was better and stronger.

Silence fell over the group now as they walked, each thinking about their own things and about when they would be able to take their place in the Republic army as an special ops squad. Kal had been teaching them a lot, more than he trained his elite trainees.

Ordo looked at the others now. "Lets go find buir." He said, picking up his pace to a trot as he moved down the halls, his brothers picking up their own pace to follow in to neat columns beside and behind him.

Thinking to himself, Ordo decided that maybe Darman wasn't all that bad... And that they could maybe befriend him... But _only_ him. They didn't need any more than that.


End file.
